Big Time Love or Lust
by BTRlover17
Summary: Carlos is in love with James but James is too busy sleeping with a different person every night with Carlos in the bed next to them. How will Carlos cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Love or Lust **

**Pairing: ****James and Carlos **

**Summary: ****Carlos is in love with James but James is too busy sleeping with a different person every night with Carlos in the bed next to them. How will Carlos cope?**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys, if I did then Big Time Rush would not be a kid's show. I also don't own anything you may recognize **

**Thank you to Mochi no Yume for the title. **

James Diamond was a man whore. There was no other way to describe it. This was another thing to add to the long list of faults associated with the tall boy, but Carlos didn't care about any of them. Yes he Carlos Garcia, the reckless bundle of energy was gay and in love with his narcissistic best friend James Diamond. Too say that the brunette was perfect was an understatement and both Carlos and James knew it.

With his perfectly styled brown hair, only messy in the mornings before he made himself beautiful; times Carlos treasured, his large hazel eyes always friendly and inviting, his winning smile which made most of the female and male population including the small boy melt. His amazing washboard abs playing the main part in many of Carlos' fantasies, the small trail of hair leading into his jeans making the Latino wonder what was hidden behind the material made James a god in Carlos' eyes.

To some people it would have been ironic for him to be in a boy band and gay but half of the band had already beaten him to it. Kendall and Logan had been dating since they arrived in LA, the warm weather driving their hormones mad until they couldn't help but tear each other's clothes off and fuck like rabbits. That was six months ago and the pair were still as loved up as they were when they first got together. They had recently come out to their fans and sales had sky rocketed every wanting a piece of the action.

Carlos hadn't come out to their fans yet but had secretly confided in Kendall and Logan the night they told Mama Knight about their relationship. The pair had been happy for him and immediately engulfed in a hug, telling him they were there if he needed them. However he hadn't come out to James yet, scared the pretty boy would assume that he would hit on him every chance he got. No, Carlos didn't know if he would be able to live if James rejected him for who he was.

There were many faults people found with James Diamond but there was one that haunted every one of Carlos' dreams. In the recent weeks the pretty boy had begun to bring people back to their apartment, more specifically the bedroom the Latino and the pretty boy shared.

The Latino remembered the first time it had happened. The boys had had a bad day of rehearsals and wanted to do nothing more but go home and climb straight into bed. However James had different ideas.

"_Let's go out, blow of some steam," The pretty boy said flicking his bangs out of his face. _

_Logan was the first to decline, his eyes heavy and most of his body weight resting against Kendall. The blonde didn't look much better but at least he could hold his own body weight. Wrapping an arm around Logan's waist, Kendall leant down and whispered something into the smaller boys' ear. Logan visually brightened in front of them, lacing his fingers with Kendall's. _

_Carlos was happy that Kendall and Logan were coming but he knew he would still end up lonely. The blonde and smart boy would probably end up making out in the booth next to him, while James danced his worries away on the dance floor. Even though watching James dance was one of his favourite things to do, Carlos didn't think he could stand watching various guys and girls throw themselves at the pretty boy._

_The problem was mostly James' fault anyway. The tall boy was a flirt, especially on the dance floor. Carlos could remember one time when the tall boy had danced with seven random people at once, brushing them off as soon as the song ended. The Latino had felt sorry for them, their faces filled with disappointment as James began to dance with new people. _

_With Kendall and Logan making out next to him every five minutes and James grinding against anything with a pulse, Carlos decided he wanted to be back at the Palmwoods, curled up in bed with his trusty helmet. Signaling to his friends that he planned on leaving, the Latino wasn't surprised when Logan and Kendall agreed, obviously eager to get each other into bed. Looking out onto the dance floor, the small boy was greeted with the sight of James grinding with not one but two men, hands anchored on his hips. _

"_He'll be fine," Kendall muttered before dragging Logan out, obviously to make out with him before Carlos joined them. _

_He was right, by the time he made it to the Big Time Rush mobile, Kendall had Logan pinned against the bonnet, his hands slowly making his way up the smart boys' shirt. The journey home had been silent except from the occasional squeak from Logan as the blonde continued to man handle him. Carlos was more than happy when they arrived back at the Palmwoods, quickly exiting the car and making his way back to 2J. _

_Leaving the front door open for the lovebirds, Carlos headed straight for his room knowing Kendall and Logan wouldn't make it as far as their room. Just as Carlos had finished pulling on his pajama's covered in hot dogs, he heard a series of moans, some sounding like Kendall's name come from the living room. The Latino sighed; he knew that they wouldn't make it to their room. _

_The small boy had only been asleep for a couple of hours when the door to his room opened the light from the living room streaming across the room straight into his eyes. Huffing in his sleep Carlos turned over effectively blocking the light from his eyes. A couple of minutes passed before the light disappeared, replaced by a shuffling noise near the foot of James' bed. The springs of James' bed squeaked as a weight dropped on to it and the Latino assumed James had passed out but then the springs sounded again as another person climbed onto the bed. _

_Now whispers and flirty giggles could be heard from the other side of the room, quickly changing into a series of wet noises. James had brought someone home and now they were making out on the bed next to his. Carlos felt anger boil in his stomach which quickly changed to sorrow as he continued to listen to the pair. What he heard next surprised the tan boy even more. A cap being popped could be heard in the dark room followed by a grunt. Carlos' eyes shot open, James wasn't fucking some random girl, no he was preparing to fuck a guy. __He couldn't believe what he was hearing, ladies man, James Diamond was about to fuck another man. _

_The small boy felt his heart break as he continued to listen to the pair. Even though he knew James wouldn't remember anything in the morning, it still hurt the Latino to think that the pretty boy was __hooking up with yet another forgettable person; someone who's taller, leaner, better looking than he could ever be. It was just another indication that someone like James would never be interested in someone like him. _

_A series of grunts broke through the eerie silence followed by a long moan. Moans and grunts soon began to fill the room, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in Carlos' ears. Turning onto his side, the Latino hid his head in the pillow, the material not thick enough to muffle the sounds of James' moans. _

_Carlos could tell that James was close by the way he let out long moans, the headboard hitting the wall; the small boy was surprised that Kendall and Logan hadn't woken up from the noise. _

_James' companion let out a shout and the tan boy knew it was all over for him. The headboard hit the wall several more times before James let out a high pitched moan, signaling that he had cum. Carlos let out an inaudible sigh as he heard James flop down onto the narrow bed next to his fuck buddy for the night. Less than five minutes had passed when slight snores could be heard from the bed on the other side of the room. _

_The Latino stayed with his back turned to James' bed as he drifted into a fit-ful sleep, the last half an hour replaying over and over in his head. For some reason he couldn't forget about the way moans that left the pair as they climbed the peaks of ecstasy together; James' high pitched moan as he came making Carlos slightly hard. _

_The small boy was ashamed of himself for this and began to think of the most disgusting things he could imagine. The tan boy let out the breath he had been holding when his cock finally returned to its flaccid state. The rest of Carlos' night was spent tossing and turning, the Latino getting less sleep than he was used to. Tomorrow was going to be hell for more than one reason. _

_The next morning rolled round too quickly for the small boy. Dragging his weary limbs out of his bed, he wrinkled his nose at the stale smell of sex and cum which filled the room. Looking over at James' bed, Carlos felt his face scrunch up in disgust. The naked pair were sprawled across James' single bed, limbs intertwined, cum covering both James' and his mystery dates stomachs. If he wasn't so disgusted with his best friend then he may have taken time to look over James' bed buddy. _

_After relieving himself, Carlos dragged his protesting body out into the kitchen, the sight of Logan sat on Kendall's lap; the blonde nibbling on the smart boys' neck. Not bothering to interrupt the loved up couple, Carlos joined Mama Knight in the kitchen, the smell of bacon hitting his senses. _

_The Latino smiled at his surrogate mother as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Walking back to the dining table, Carlos nearly dropped his glass. Sat at the table laughing and joking with Kendall and Logan was James and his new 'friend'. _

"_Morning Carlos," James smiled, his hand beckoning the small boy closer. _

_The tan boy didn't respond and went to sit on the other side of the table, stealing Logan's seat; not that the smart boy minded, he was too busy with Kendall. _

_Now that he wasn't naked and covered in cum, Carlos found himself assessing the mystery date James brought home last night. The guy next to James had short brown hair which stuck up in different directions, sparkling blue eyes, a large nose and full lips, which hid sparkling white teeth. He was still dressed in last night's clothes but they were now slightly rumpled; probably from his and James' make out session. _

"_Hi, I'm Matt." The mystery date extended his hand towards the tan boy when he noticed him staring. _

"_Carlos," He replied, his hand not leaving his side. _

_Everybody could feel the tension in the room, only easing slightly when Mama Knight brought their breakfast's over. When she spotted Matt, her mouth opened slightly and she looked straight at Kendall. The blonde's mouth fell open in shock; he knew exactly what his mom was asking. Tightening his grip on Logan, Kendall pointed at James as discreetly as possible. _

"_Mama Knight, I hope you don't mind but I bumped into my old friend Matt last night and I said it was alright for him to crash," James said shooting the woman his best smile. _

_She took a breath before smiling brightly and saying, "That's fine hunni, just wish you had told me when you came in last night." _

_Lucky for James, she didn't notice the pretty boys' blush. _

"_Darn it, I didn't make enough for everyone," Mama Knight said placing the plates on the table._

"_You can give Matt mine," Carlos said getting up and quickly leaving the apartment. _

_The others stared at each other for a moment before tucking into their food. _

That had been six weeks ago and Carlos was still acting funny towards James. The pair used to be inseparable, always coming up with pranks and plans to get the Jennifer's into the pool but after that night, Carlos blew James off whenever he wanted to hang out choosing to spend time alone in the apartment, leaving James to sit by the pool dejectedly.

Kendall and Logan were starting to worry about their friends; they knew Matt wasn't an old friend of James'. Carlos was worrying them most out of the two. The usually hyper boy spent most of his days in the apartment, playing dome hockey or watching cartoons on TV. There were no more pranks on Bitters or the Jennifer's and whenever James went out for the night, Carlos would stay up later than normal, sometimes falling asleep on the sofa.

The pair didn't know what the problem was between the two and in a way they were lucky they didn't.

**Authors' note: I hope you guys liked this. It is different from what I usually write and I am not sure if I like how this turned out. I really hope you enjoyed this. **

**There will be more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Love or Lust **

**Pairing: ****James and Carlos **

**Summary:**** Carlos is in love with James but James is too busy sleeping with a different person every night with Carlos in the bed next to them. How will Carlos cope?**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

The boys' tour was coming up in 3 months and Gustavo was already starting to prepare them. It would have been okay if the large man didn't insist on running through the same song twenty times, screaming at them whenever one of them made a mistake. It wasn't their fault that they kept messing up. They'd been singing since half seven that morning and were in desperate need of a break. It was frustrating for the four of them, but was most noticeable on James.

The pretty boys' hair was far from perfect, sticking up in all directions, the hot recording booth creating a wave in the usually sleek locks. The frustration was evident on his face, his full lips pursing every time Gustavo spoke. Carlos couldn't help but wish for their boss to shut up. If today continued to stress the taller boy out then it was obvious where he would go later.

Ten hours later and Gustavo finally let them go home for the night. Kendall, Logan and Carlos were tired, the large man making them run through the same routine a thousand times. It was obvious that James was tired as well but he was still frustrated from earlier. Waiting until the others were in their respective rooms, the pretty boy headed into the bathroom to make himself look presentable for the next lucky guy or girl. It wasn't a surprise when guys started hitting on him. It had freaked him out slightly when it first happened but as time went on, he slowly got used to it.

He could understand why they did. Who would be able to resist him, with his perfect hair and washboard abs? It was the whole reason he wore tight tops and jeans especially when he went out. He loved the feel of the material clinging to his perfectly sculpted muscles, the sweat that accumulated on his body whilst on the dance floor, making the fabric stick to his skin, outlining his abs. It made him the main attraction most of the time not that he minded.

Spraying himself with Cuda, the pretty boy gave himself a final once over in the mirror, smiling when he decided he looked as amazing as usual. A red tight fitting shirt covered his upper body while black leather trousers clung to his muscular thighs. Each hair on his head was styled to perfection and he would deny it if anyone asked but a thin sheen of lip gloss covered his full lips making them shine slightly under the light.

Peeking his head out of the bathroom, James let out the breath he was holding when he noticed that everyone was still in their rooms. Grabbing his wallet off the table, James headed out of the apartment, closing the door as quietly as possible behind him. However it wasn't quiet enough and Carlos let out a sigh as he heard the click of the door.

Finally changed into his pyjamas, Carlos grabbed his iPod off the nightstand, popping the buds into his ears before he climbed into bed. The Latino smiled as Katy Perry began to play in his ears, lulling him to sleep. He had a feeling James would be back with a buddy tonight. The small boy didn't know who he wanted to yell at more, their boss for stressing James out to the point where he had to go back to a club and pick up a random stranger for a quick stress reliever or James for letting Gustavo get to him as much as he did.

The large man did Carlos, Logan and Kendall's heads in as well but it didn't mean that they go went and picked up the first person that paid them any attention for a quick fuck. Well Kendall and Logan didn't need to find someone else to relieve their stress but the pair didn't fuck as soon as they got home. That was usually because they were too tired from their long days of harmonies and in a way Carlos was glad as the pair could get quite loud.

Arriving at his favourite club, James flashed his fake id at the bouncer before casually sliding through the door, immersing himself in the bright lights and loud music. He couldn't understand why the others hated these places so much. To him it was heaven, the bright multi coloured lights bouncing off of every reflective surface bathing the various dancers in pools of light. Some people looked better in this light than the harsh light of day but this didn't bother the pretty boy, it was the sense of anonymity that the brunette loved.

Standing by the stairs which lead to the dance floor, James surveyed the mass of writhing, grinding bodies; the bass of the music vibrating along the floor, sending shocks up the tall boys' body, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He could feel his muscles relaxing and some of the tension that sat between his shoulders melted away as he continued to watch the dance floor. Even though he felt less stressed than earlier, James knew it would be a while before he fully relaxed.

Making his way to the bar, James flashed the barman a smile before ordering a beer. The barman recognised the pretty boy as a regular so didn't bother asking for id, sliding the five dollars off the bar and into the till. The brunette raised the bottle to his lips, taking a swig as his eyes scanned the dance floor. At the moment there was no one who caught his eye but he knew in time there would be. There always was.

His nights always started like this, casually observing the other patrons before sliding off his stool and heading out into the mass of writhing bodies in the middle of the building. James always made sure he went to the middle and usually before he could let his body get accustomed to the rhythm a body would be pressed against his, hips moving in slow sensual circles.

Most of the time the rest of his night would be a blur, only brief flashes in the morning. It was obvious that he did shots, his mouth feeling like a washing machine in the morning, the bitter taste of vodka lingering in his mouth and most of the time he would wake up next to either a half naked or naked body. James couldn't remember a time when he woke up next to last night's companion and actually say he didn't regret the night before.

The worst bit about the morning after was trying to sneak his new friend out of the apartment before Mama Knight or one of the other boys saw them. He had slipped up with Matt but had quickly come up with a believable lie that luckily everyone brought. Well everyone except Carlos. It was obvious in the Latino's eyes that he had seen them when he woke up and was disgusted with the pretty boy for lying to everyone.

Deciding it was time to hit the floor, James drained the last dregs of his beer, settling the empty bottle on the bar before sliding gracefully from his stool. Tugging on his shirt, James quickly and purposely made his way down the stairs to the dance floor, immediately loosing himself in the bodies packed tightly together. Various hands ran down his chest, sides and back as he made his way to the middle of the room. It didn't bother the pretty boy one bit, the feeling of people appreciating his body slowly removing the tension from his body.

Standing in the middle of the dance floor, James let the music wash over him, smiling as a pair of hands slid around his waist. They pulled him back until his back was pressed against a broad chest. Swaying his hips in time to the music, the brunette brought his arms up to wrap around his partner's neck, every inch of their bodies touching as they rocked to the beat.

It wasn't often that James let someone dominant him, whether it be on the dance floor or in the bedroom but for some reason tonight the pretty boy didn't mind. The brunette could feel his partner's blatant excitement pressing against his lower back. James was just about to tilt his head back and begin the rest of the night's activities when he spotted a cute blonde watching him. He felt his length twitch beneath the extremely tight pants he wore as he watched her body sway to the beat of the music. Her obviously surgically enhanced boobs bounced slightly as she turned her body to the side.

Removing the arms from around his waist, James stepped out of the man's grasp, turning to blow him a kiss before heading over to the blonde. Running his hands over the tight fitting white dress she wore, stopping when he reached her hips.

"Hi, I'm James, I'm in a band," He whispered huskily in her ear.

"Cassidy," She replied, batting her eyelashes at him.

No more words passed between the two as they swayed to the beat, Cassidy circling her hips every now and then, James holding back a moan as her ass brushed against his erection. Deciding it was time for them to take a break, James grabbed her hand and led her away from the dance floor, admiring the way her ass swayed side to side as she walked.

The sound of the apartment door opening and closing woke Carlos from his peaceful sleep. It was then the small boy realised that there was no music playing. Scrabbling under his pillow for his iPod, Carlos pressed the play button as soon as possible, his heart sinking when please connect to power flashed across the screen. Flopping back against his pillow, the small boy listened as James and his latest conquest made their way to the bedroom.

Turning so his back faced the door, Carlos waited with bated breath for the inevitable squeak of the door knob being turned and was surprised when it didn't. Closing his eyes, the Latino began to drift back to sleep still waiting to hear the door go. He didn't have to wait very long. It hadn't even been five minutes since Carlos closed his eyes when the door banged open, a pair of hushed whispers heard in the door way.

Scrunching his eyes as tight as possible, Carlos wished that his IPod hadn't died. Even if it didn't completely drown out the sound of James getting his rocks off, it would have least muffled them. It was obvious that James had brought a girl home this time by the flirty giggles that came from his side of the room. It was times like the small boy was glad that he had the bed furthest from the door, James probably wouldn't be able to get his date over to the other side of the room.

Carlos heard the pretty boys' bed squeak a couple of times and couldn't help but wish that the tall boy was too inebriated to actually do anything and just pass out on top of his date. Unfortunately that wasn't the case and a series of breathy whimpers could be heard from James' fuck buddy as the brunette went down on them. The tan boy let out a sigh which he quickly disguised as a snore when he heard the pair pause.

"More James, please," Carlos bit back the urge to scoff at this. Whoever she was, she was pretty eager.

Moans and whimpers were the only thing that could be heard in the room. Rolling over as quietly as possible, Carlos resisted the urge to cry as he caught a glimpse of the shadow against the wall. James had his head between his partners' legs, bobbing up and down slightly, as his fingers tweaked and twisted the overly perky nipples heaving with every breath the girl on the bed took.

"James, ngh." This was the loudest moan yet and Carlos couldn't help but watch as the legs braced on the pretty boys' shoulders clamped tightly around his head as the body beneath him arched off the bed.

Tearing his eyes away from the shadow on the wall, Carlos snuck a look at his alarm clock. 3:25 stood out against the dark in bright red, reminding the small boy that he had to be up in about three hours to make practice at seven.

"Fuck Cassidy," James moaned, breaking the tan boy out of his thoughts. It was the last straw.

Ripping his headphones out of his ears, Carlos leaned over and turned the lamp on his bedside table on, startling the pair on the other side of the room. He wasn't as shocked as he thought he would be with the sight that greeted him. James was on his knees on the bed, his hands tangled in a mass of blonde hair which hovered around his crotch. Said blonde was also on her knees, her puffy lips wrapped around the pretty boys' cock, hands resting against the tall boy's cheeks where several sets of red marks covered the tanned skin. Her eyes flickered towards Carlos, obviously unashamed of the position she was in.

"Could you be any more of an asshole," Carlos demanded staring straight at James. The tall boy didn't answer.

"You couldn't have taken your whore for the night somewhere else to fuck, considering there is someone else in this room who actually wants to sleep but no you had to bring her back here to fuck, not caring about anyone else as normal. Now if you don't mind I'm going to try and get some sleep on the couch before rehearsal tomorrow. " The Latino was breathing heavily after his rant.

James just stared back at him in shock; the small boy was never usually like this. The brunette always thought Carlos was sound asleep when he had his little rendezvous'. How wrong he had been.

Shoving his pillow under his arm, Carlos gathered his duvet in his arms and headed towards the door. Yanking the wood away from the frame, Carlos was just about to step out when he turned back to the shocked pair.

"Try not to catch anything," He said before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Throwing his stuff onto the couch, Carlos rearranged them to his liking before climbing under the duvet. Now he may be able to get some sleep. He had barely had time to close his eyes when the door to the bedroom he had recently vacated opened.

Opening his eye slightly, the tan boy watched as James clad in boxers escorted a now fully dressed Cassidy to the door. No words passed between the pair as James let her out of the apartment. Carlos quickly closed his eyes when the tall boy began to turn towards him.

James couldn't help but feel bad as he looked at his sleeping friend on the sofa.

"Shit," He whispered to himself, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

Knowing that Carlos was best left alone when he was tired and angry, James turned back towards their room, taking the Latino's advice and attempting to get some sleep ready for tomorrow's rehearsal.

The next morning, Kendall and Logan were confused beyond belief. Stumbling out of their room, to make breakfast for everyone else, the pair were shocked to see Carlos sleeping on the sofa, most of his duvet on the floor.

Whatever had happened between Carlos and James must have been bad for the Latino to resort to sleeping on the couch. Determined to find out when they had the chance, Kendall and Logan got on with the task of making breakfast.

**Author's note: I am happier with this chapter than the last one, so I just hope you all enjoy it. **

**I have a poll on my profile so could you please vote. :D **


End file.
